dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (AGT)
|Appears in = Dragon Ball AGT |Race = 16/16 Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 734 or Age 737 |Height = 5'9" |Weight = 137 lbs |FamConnect = Future Goku (alternate timeline counterpart) Bardock (father) Gine (mother) Raditz (brother) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather and mentor) Chi-Chi (wife) Ox-King (father-in-law) Unnamed Mother-in-Law Gohan (son) Goten (son) Videl (daughter-in-law) Pan (granddaughter) Goku Jr. (great-great-grandson) Present Cell (modified clone) Krillin (lifelong best friend) Master Roshi (mentor) Kami (mentor) King Kai (mentor) Korin (mentor) Mr. Popo (mentor) Uub (student) Neko Majin Z (student) Vegeta (fusee and rival) Mr. Satan (brother-in-law) Vegeta Jr. (friend) Instru (friend) Takeshi (friend)}} Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama and the main protagonist of Dragon Ball AGT. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great-grandfather of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Appearance Goku has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featured Master Roshi's, Kami's, and King Kai's kanji on its left side (over the heart). It is also featured on the back. After the Frieza Saga and during the Androids Saga and Majin Buu Saga, no symbols appear and Goku's gi turns a darker orange. He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. He originally wore a blue obi over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Goku wore a new version of his orange gi, featuring a new kanji, lacking the dark blue undershirt and wears blue wristbands longer than previous as well as a blue side tied belt and new boots. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku now wears a turqoise gi with a white sash, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. As a kid, he has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage and also wields the Power Pole. He did not wear the blue undershirt and boots until his teenage and adult years, instead wearing simple shoes. At times, Goku has been seen wearing different clothing, such as a gray business suit and tie. Most notably, after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and in the nine days before the Cell Games, he wears casual Earth clothing consisting of an orange-and-black long-sleeved jacket, a white undershirt, lime green pants, and brown boots. Goku's skin tone changes from a pale tone to a darker and almost tan tone at the end of Dragon Ball Z, continuing into Dragon Ball GT. His outfit in the GT series consists of a blue gi with a white sash, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings. As a Super Saiyan 4, he completely loses his gi and his body is covered with scarlet fur. His tail returns, although it changes from brown to the more reddish color. His trademark hairstyle is gone, making his hair longer and even more wild. His eyes change to golden-yellow and has a red-lining around them. His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. Personality TBA. Category:Z Fighter Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Transformation Category:DragonBall AGT Category:Goku Category:Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Super Saiyan Forms